


Cracking the Cloud

by Ninjapirate101



Series: SPN100 Challenge [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, SPN100 Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 00:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11301987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjapirate101/pseuds/Ninjapirate101
Summary: SPN100 Challenge: Cloud. Dean doesn't get this techno-junk. That's why he has Sammy.





	Cracking the Cloud

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN100 Challenge over at Fanfiction.
> 
> Warnings/Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.

SPN100 Challenge: Cloud. Dean doesn't get this techno-junk. That's why he has Sammy.

* * *

**Cracking the Cloud**

Dean sighed for the fiftieth time tonight, ignoring Sam's irritated look thrown his way.

They had been trying to get access to these police stations records since noon. Every time Dean thought Sam had finished, Sam would mumble something about a 'cloud' and that the files were in there. How files could be in the weather, Dean would never know.

So, he let his geeky brother do his thing. Last time he tried to help, Sam threatened burning his...well he didn't wanna think about that. He would just sit here, sighing and annoying his brother. Two things he did best.


End file.
